Moonlight and Sunshine
by halffictionalprincess
Summary: Moonlight terrified him, but then came her, his sunshine, but he didn't know if he deserved her./Part Two- An Empty Photo Album- Tonks finds an empty photo album while packing up his things.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n- I wrote this in about ten minutes, then spent an hour honing it. But I think it depicts Remus/Tonks in a good way, so I hope you like it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer- Nope!**_

 _ **An Imperfect Sunrise**_

He wondered if there could be anything more beautiful than this, but then her face popped up in his head and he realized that yes, there was something-someone- a lot more beautiful than a sunrise could ever hope to be.

He stared as the sky turned a color that reminded him of the blush on her cheeks whenever she saw him. Remus Lupin knew he had no right to be happy, but that blush was one of the few things that could still make him smile.

It matched her hair perfectly.

He knew he didn't deserve her affection, being the monster that he was, a monster that had seen three of his closest friends die, seen one of them destroy everything he'd ever lived for.

And he hadn't been able to do anything.

But a part of him, a part that remembered Lily's face whenever she looked at James, the way Molly looks at Arthur and sometimes the way Hermione looks at Ron, that part wished that someone would look at him the same way.

Like he was the reason the sun came up every day.

And she looked at him like that, but the worst part was that it was something he'd never, ever deserve. She was someone he'd never ever deserve.

"You love the sunrise, don't you Remus?" a voice called from behind, and like magic, the best kind of magic, she appeared.

"I do," he answered, standing on that balcony he didn't need to ask how she found him.

"Do you ever wish you could change something about it?" she asked, and he frowned, "Like, do you sometimes wish it wasn't as orange, and then maybe you would love it more. Or do you sometimes wonder if it would be better if you loved storms? Do you think that sunrises are imperfect?"

"No, why would I ever change something I fell in love with?" he asked, confused by her questions.

"And yet you ask me to change who I fell in love with," she said with a sad smile, and her words hit him like the first ray of light as the sun rises.

"You don't know what you do to me, Remus Lupin," she said softly, "but I swear, one day I'll make sure that you do,"

Then she walked away and he let her, because unlike sunrises, he wouldn't bring light to her life, just darkness. There were some things he just didn't deserve in life.

Nymphadora was one of them.

 _ **A/n- All reviews would be appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n- Prompt used- dress robes.**_

 _ **An Empty Photo Album**_

She was folding his dress robes and putting them in boxes, and she wasn't even his girlfriend or wife.

Yet.

"Hey, if anyone of you need something, just tell me, and if you don't know where something goes, just ask me, alright? And thanks for doing this; I know I couldn't have done this by myself," Remus's voice rang out, and Tonks realized he was in the room next to the one she was in.

A chorus of 'No problems,', 'Don't worry about it,' rang out from the other parts of the house. The order of the Phoenix was here, packing Remus's house up before he left to be undercover among the werewolves.

To say Tonks though that this was the worst idea anyone has ever had since You-know-who thought that he wanted to rule the world would be an understatement.

She closed his closet, and moved on to the bookshelf nearby, grumbling to herself about the number of books that he had while she was at it. She decided to use magic. She was just about to close the box of books after all the books had settled when she noticed a small booklet, for some reason, it attracted her interest.

She picked it up and read the words 'James Potter and Lily Evans- Wedding,', from the looks of it, it was a photo album. She opened it, but the album was empty, it only had a three pages, could've held only six photographs at maximum, but it was empty.

She walked out of the room, and found Remus folding his linens, it almost made her smile.

"Hey, uh, Remus," she said, "I found this album, but it's empty, what should I do with this?"

She held out the booklet, and he took it from her.

"James and Lily decided to give a few photographs to every guest at their wedding, cost an arm and a leg but James insisted," he said with a smile, " 'Something to remember us by,' he'd joked."

"Why," she said, trying to stop her voice from breaking, "Why is it empty?"

"A few years ago," he replied, "Hagrid sent me a letter about how he was making a photoalbum for Harry, who didn't have a single photo of his parents, he asked if there were some pictures I could give, and I thought that Harry needed these more than I did,"

He smiled sadly and put the empty photo album in the bag of things he wanted to take with himself.

And right then, she fell for him a little more.


End file.
